Drarry Drabbles
by MellodramaticLawliet
Summary: Just a few short drabbles of Harry and Draco's time in Hogwarts. Fluff/Angst warning. Drarry Draco/Harry
1. Triwizard Tournament

**A/N**

 **So this is just a random Drarry drabble to say sorry for not writing anything in a while... (^_^; )**

 **Anyway, I hope you like it! Feel free to leave prompts in the reviews and I may just write a few...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

 **Harry P.O.V.**

I sat in my bed in the boys dormitories trying to decide whether or not I should trust Cedric's advice. On one hand I didn't see how a bath was supposed to help me decipher the screeching wails that emanated from the egg; on the other, I had always wanted to know what a prefect's bathroom looked like...

I had just made up my mind when I heard a familiar tapping noise at the window.

Smiling, I grabbed a couple owl treats from the tin next to my bed and opened the window to allow the ruffled eagle owl out of the wind.

I placed the treats on the window ledge, much to the appreciation of the bird, and sat down to open the note.

Harry,

I happen to be free tonight, and I know we haven't seen each other in weeks... fancy a moonlight stroll?

X

I smiled to myself as I flipped the parchment over and began to write back. _I've got a better idea..._

Once I was sure that everyone else was asleep, I quietly slipped out of bed and grabbed the Marauders Map and my invisibility cloak. Tiptoeing down the stairs I froze as I realized that one of the lights was still on.

"Going somewhere?" Hermione stood up from one of the armchairs.

I should have known.

I tried to think of an excuse as to why I would be leaving the common room this late, but simply shrugged when I came up blank.

She sighed, "You're still trying to work out the clue aren't you? It's alright you know, you don't have to hide it from Ron or I, we understand that you have to do some things on your own."

I smiled at her understanding, "Thanks Hermione."

She nodded, "No problem. Just be back before Ron wakes up, so that I don't have to do the explaining."

"Sure thing." I quickly clambered through the portrait, after throwing the cloak over myself, and hurried to the entrance of the dungeons to where Draco was waiting.

"Hey," I greeted, after sneaking up behind where he was standing and throwing the cloak over the both of us.

"Hey." he replied with a smirk, and pushed me against the wall.

Before he could press our lips together I put a hand on his chest, "There'll be time for that later, first we need to go somewhere. Did you wear what I told you?"

He stepped back with a confused look, "Yeah I did, but I don't know where I'm going to need swim trunks... Harry James Potter, if you think I'm going to swim in that filthy lake -"

I chuckled, "No of course not, wouldn't want to ruin your perfect hair after all." I ran a hand through his hair, watching with satisfaction as he shivered and leaned into my touch.

Thankfully after that he followed me to the prefects bathroom rather complacently, only stopping to question me once we got there.

"Hold on, isn't this the prefects bathroom? How do you know the password?" he said incredulously, once we were allowed in.

"Cedric gave it to me, said it could help me with this," I took the drawstring bag off my shoulders and pulled out the egg.

"And why would Cedric give you a clue?" He asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Because, Draco, sometimes people do things out of the goodness of their hearts and not for personal gain." I rolled my eyes.

"But not in a competition like this." He insisted.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, he said he was paying me back for warning him about dragons in the first task."

Draco nodded as though this made more sense, "Okay. But if this is some sort of trick to mess with you I will make him regret it."

I snickered at his threat, a lot of people found Draco scary; the big bad Slytherin, but whenever he does this I always get the impression of a puppy trying to act like a guard dog.

"Alright then, I'll let everyone know not to mess with me or I'll sic my pet snake on them."

"Pet?"

"Mhm," I hummed absent mindedly as I made my way to the bathtub, "Bloody hell this thing is huge."

"Benefits of being a prefect I suppose." Draco peered down into the swimming pool sized tub.

I turned on one of the taps experimentally, a gush of hot water poured out along with purple perfumed soap suds in the shape of clouds.

I glanced at him with a mischievous grin on my face.

"You want to use all of the different taps don't you." He rolled his eyes, but I could tell he had as much fun as I did playing with the different foams.

"We are going to smell like a fruit salad by the end of tonight." He remarked as we watched the pool fill with a plethora of multicolored soaps.

"Good thing tomorrow is Saturday." I pulled my robes over my head, and he followed suit until we were both in our swim trunks.

"See something you like Potter?" He laughed as he caught me staring at his surprisingly toned abdomen.

"Yeah, your pale chest." I remarked, smiling as he smacked my arm.

"It's almost full, we should start turning off the taps."

By the time they were all off, the tub was entirely full and Draco wasted no time sliding in. I was slightly disappointed when his body was hidden under the suds.

"It's actually really nice... doesn't smell too bad either." he remarked, swishing his hands around in the water.

"Okay, hold on while I -"

I never got to finish my sentence, as the second I turned around to grab the egg I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist, and the next thing I knew I was submersed in soapy water.

"Hey!" I shouted trying to spit as much water as I could out of my mouth.

His arms stayed coiled around my waist as we treaded water, and I felt his lips brush the edge of my jaw before moving to kiss the spot where my neck and shoulder met.

"Draco," I protested as I felt his teeth press into my shoulder, "You are _not_ giving me a hickey."

"Why not?"

"Because Ron and Hermione think I'm bathing _alone_ trying to figure out the egg riddle." I countered, half wishing that we didn't have to be a secret anymore.

"Yes, but the school robes cover our shoulders. Plus, as you mentioned earlier, tomorrow _is_ Saturday."

I guess I couldn't argue with that, I smirked, "In that case..."

I turned around, still in his arms, and pressed my lips to his.

He smiled into the kiss and tilted his head to get a better angle, opening his mouth so that our tongues could meet.

My hands came up to wrap around his shoulders as he deepened the kiss, pushing me up against the wall of the pool.

"God I've missed you these past few weeks." he moaned, momentarily breaking the kiss before attacking my lips once again.

I threaded my fingers through his dripping hair, enjoying the feel of his hands on my hips. Sadly though, we did not have all night.

I pulled away slowly, resting my forehead on his for a moment, "We should probably get going on the clue now."

He sighed, "You're right." and with that he pulled himself up and over the edge, grabbing the egg from on top of my bag and sliding back into the water.

"Bloody hell it's cold out there."

I chuckled and pulled him over to a ledge jutting from the side of the pool. I sat and pulled him onto my lap, he was careful not to get the egg wet.

"Is this thing waterproof?" he asked, eyeing the metal contraption.

"I don't think they would give us a clue that could be destroyed by something as simple as water. Though there's one way to find out." I lifted the egg from his hands and went to drop it into the pool, but he stopped me.

"Harry! What if it broke? That is your one and only clue, you aren't going to get another. You need to take this more seriously." He stared determinedly up at me.

"Okay okay." I handed it back to him and raised my hands in mock surrender.

He frowned down at the egg, and I realized that my involvement in the tournament may have bothered him more than he let on.

"Draco, you know nothing is going to happen to me right? Dumbledore wouldn't let it."

" _Dumbledore_ is a daft old man. This tournament is dangerous, I mean they cancelled it because the _death toll_ was too high!" his voice had risen slightly in volume, and I assured him I would take it more seriously from then on.

"You don't know what it's like standing in the crowd watching you risk your life like that, knowing that if something were to happen to you, not only would I not be able to help, but I would have to pretend to laugh along with my _friends_ -" he broke off as I leaned forward to kiss his forehead.

"One task down, two to go. I'll make it through unscathed like I always do, I promise." I tightened my arms around him to reinforce the idea that I wasn't going anywhere.

He snorted. "Unscathed? In first year you were put into a _coma_ for four days, second year you were _stabbed_ by a giant bloody snake, and last year you were almost _mauled_ by a werewolf and then kissed by a dementor." he then put a hand to his face in mock horror, "Dear god what have I gotten myself into?"

I smiled, kissing his forehead again, "Would you rather _you_ be in the tournament?"

He took his hand away from his face, "On second thought, no it's fine, I think I'll just stand in the bleachers."

I smiled and lifted his face to mine, but before they touched I lifted my other hand up and opened the clasp on the egg.

I laughed as he lurched back from the unearthly wailing noise being emitted from the clue.

"Potter!"

I closed the clasp and pulled him back onto my lap, "Sorry, but I couldn't pass up that opportunity." I said to his pouting face.

"You know it's adorable when you pout like that."

"Shut up Potter." he took the egg back from me and began to examine it, "There had to have been a reason Cedric sent you here of all places. Why tell you to take a bath?"

"Maybe he thought it would help me think?" I suggested, though I could sense rather than see his eyes roll.

"No, if he was actually giving you a clue it wouldn't just be 'take a bath and think about it' it would have to be something _about_ the bath..." he trailed off and swished his hand around in the water, "Harry have you tried opening it under-"

"Oh Draco, how clever you are!" a whiny high pitched voice came from the far corner of the room and I promptly ejected the poor Slytherin from my lap.

He came up sputtering, spitting out multicolored suds just as none other than Moaning Myrtle came drifting over to us.

"Myrtle! How long have you been there?" I shouted just as Draco shouted "This is a boys' bathroom!"

She giggled "Touchy, touchy. The girls' bathroom gets lonely sometimes, and you never visit me Harry." she whined, causing Draco to give me a questioning look.

"I'm not allowed in the girls' lavatory. Last time I got in trouble." I replied motioning to Draco that I would explain later.

"Hmph, fine. As for your other question, I've been in here long enough to know that you two," she pointed between us, "aren't exactly enemies, now are you." she smirked suggestively.

I sighed in defeat and looked at Draco, who was still treading water in the middle of the pool.

I opened my arms a bit apologetically; I didn't mean to throw him off of me. He swam over and sat next to me, it was awkward enough with Myrtle in the room without him sitting on my lap as well.

"You won't tell anyone will you Myrtle?" I put on my best puppy dog face, praying that she would agree.

"Ohh of course not! Secret love is always the most fun," her smile was starting to creep me out, "besides, who would I tell? No one ever visits me!"

I shrugged guiltily, not knowing what to say.

Surprisingly it was Draco who spoke up, "Myrtle, what did you say before about me being clever? Did it have to do with the clue?"

"Well of course it did. You figured it out rather quickly, it took Cedric ages to figure it out! And that was without him snogging the brains out of anyone."

I had the sense to look embarrassed that she had seen us, but Draco didn't seem to care, "So I was right? That's how you can hear the clue?"

He suddenly looked extremely excited, and I felt a twinge of pride in my boyfriend. Of course he would figure it out so quickly, as clever as he was.

"So, how do we do it then?" I asked, handing him the egg again.

He promptly plunged it into the water.

"Hey, what happened to being careful?" I protested, but he just shushed me and opened the clasp.

I got ready to slam it closed, but instead of an ear-splitting wail, the egg made a soft singing noise, indistinguishable under the water.

I looked at him in awe before Myrtle spoke up, "Well go on, listen to it!"

With that, Draco and I slipped off the ledge and under the surface of the water.

Our eyes widened as we heard the song emanating from the egg, I grinned widely and he grabbed my face, pulling me into a celebratory kiss.

I gladly complied, my hands coming up to wind in his silky hair, the clue slipping from my grasp and sinking to the bottom of the pool.

Our legs tangled together and we felt free, as if nothing in the world could touch us. Which wasn't actually true, and we had to swim to the surface again to avoid drowning, but we were extremely pleased with ourselves for figuring out the clue.

"What happened? Where's the egg?" Myrtle butted in, reminding us of her presence.

I rolled my eyes and Draco dove down to retrieve the clue.

After listening to it a few more times we had memorized it, and the sky began to turn a shade brighter; we had to leave.

Toweling ourselves and each other off, we slipped back into our robes and got under the cloak, "Thanks Myrtle!" I called out as we opened the door.

He took my hand in his as we walked down the corridor, down to the dungeons so that he could make it there without being caught.

He sighed, "I wish we could do things like this more often."

I nodded, "I know, I do too, but you know that Hermione will get suspicious if I'm always popping off in the middle of the night. Not to mention your friends -"

"Screw our friends." he whispered.

I sighed, and went back to studying the map; we had been over this a million times.

"Hey look at this." I pointed to a name on the map, "Bartemius Crouch, and he's in Snape's storeroom."

"That's odd, isn't he supposed to be extremely sick?"

"Yeah." I mumbled, switching directions to head towards the storeroom.

"Harry, we really shouldn't snoop. It's not our place." Draco worried.

"C'mon Draco, Crouch has been acting weird all year!"

He sighed in defeat as we started down a staircase.

I stopped as my foot suddenly caught in the trick step close to the bottom.

"No!" I whisper-shouted as I lost my grip on both the egg and the map.

We both wince as the egg bounces loudly off of each step on the way down, cracking open at the bottom and unleashing it's screeching wail, the Marauder's Map slipping across the steps after it.

Draco wrapped his arms around my waist to steady me as I wobbled with my leg almost up to the knee in the trick step, "Maybe I should-"

I clapped my hand over his mouth as Filch turned the corner with a mighty hunting cry of "PEEVES!"

We both quaked in fear as he shut the clasp on the egg and began to search for the culprit.

Just when we thought things couldn't possibly get any worse, both Snape and Professor Moody showed up.

Snape of course immediately recognized the egg as mine, and Moody's magical eye locked dead onto the two of us hidden under the cloak.

Draco's arms tightened around me and I knew he was preparing for fight or flight.

Luckily Moody seemed to be on our side that night, because he sent Snape away and managed to convince Filch to drop his antics about peeves.

"I believe this is yours?" He asked once both Snape and Filch had left, holding up the egg and the map which he had picked up off of the ground.

I slowly pulled the cloak off of us and took my hand away from Draco's mouth, "Yeah, sorry professor."

"Huh, don't be sorry boy. These things happen. I have enough sense to keep this little escapade to myself, as well as your... _interesting_ choice of company." his magical eye swished back and forth between Draco and I.

I felt myself sigh in relief, I wasn't sure why exactly, but I believed him. I just hoped Draco wouldn't say anything, knowing how distrustful he could be.

"Say, Potter... This map here... Where did you get it?" I felt my heart sink, if I lost the map to Moody... one of the few things of my father's I had...

"Umm, I found it in the hallway last year. It comes in handy..." I stuttered out.

"I can imagine... You wouldn't have happened to notice anything... _unusual_ around the castle lately, have you?"

I blinked, "Um, no... not really." I bit my lip, "Well actually, we did see Mr. Crouch's name on there a few minutes ago, walking around Snape's storage room."

Moody's normal eye widened, "This... this map could be _very_ useful. You wouldn't mind if I borrowed it for a little while would you?"

All things considered, I thought that it couldn't hurt to loan the map to him, especially if he would be able to catch the person who put my name in the Goblet... "Sure," I heard myself say, "Why not?"

"Thanks Potter." he nodded, still studying the map, "You two best be off though, I can't cover for you again if you're caught a second time."

We nodded hastily, Draco helped me pull my leg out of the step, and we threw the cloak over both of us, "Thanks again." I said as he hurried away, I glanced over my shoulder to see his magical eye watching us as we hastened down the corridor.

As soon as we rounded the corner, Draco scoffed, "He still creeps me out."

I shrugged, "Yeah, but he helped us even though he didn't have to, that was pretty nice of him."

Draco nodded thoughtfully and slid his cold hand into mine, "I still don't trust him. What if he spreads our secret?"

Now it was my turn to scoff, "And why would he do that? Besides, who would believe him anyway?"

The edges of Draco's mouth curled up, "Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, sneaking around the castle together, who on earth would believe that?"

 **A/N**

 **I hope you liked it!**

 _ ****I just wanted to let those of you who follow my Death Note story that I've been working on the sequel, and the first chapter will be up soon.****_

 **Anyway, please feel free to favourite/follow/review!**

 **Good Memories and Nightmares**

 **\- MDL**


	2. The Breakup

**A/N**

 **Update number two on the Drarry drabbles**

 **This one is a bit - okay a lot - more angsty... I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters**

 **Draco P.O.V.**

My feet traced a pathway across the threshold of the Room of Requirement.

Back. Forth. Back. Forth.

Could I really do this? Could I really do this now, after all we've been through...

 _It's the right thing to do, he's the Savior, he can't be mixed in with the likes of you..._ My brain repeated these words like a mantra.

I knew it was what had to be done, but was it really the right thing to do when every single molecule of my body is screaming no?

I felt sick. I considered just running, wearing my legs down until I couldn't run anymore.

Maybe I could just send him an owl?

That would be cruel, heartless, cowardly...

I steeled myself to open the door, physically shivering in disgust at what I was about to do.

Before I could change my mind for the millionth time, I roughly pushed the door open and forced myself to walk through.

"Harry, I -" I trailed off as my eyes surveyed the new interior of the room.

The fireplace and couches from before were still in place, but the rest of the room had been expanded greatly, the floor was polished, and there was a great crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Corinthian columns lined the walls with silver and gold drapes hanging between them, and two giant windows had popped up on either side of the fireplace, giving us a perfect view of the full moon.

Each column had a potted rosebush in front of it.

"Draco," Harry greeted me, twirling a rose between his hands, and strolled closer looking nervous, "I just... with everything that's going on lately, I thought... I just remembered what you said about wishing we could have danced together at the Yule Ball last year..."

"I-" I was so totally overwhelmed by the whole setup that for once in my life I was left completely and utterly speechless.

His face broke out in an almost sad smile, and he slowly kneeled down, placing the rose on the floor next to us, and as he rose, took my left hand in his right, placing his other hand on my hip.

"You do know how to dance, right?" His sad smile never leaving his face, he began to lead, I couldn't seem to meet his eyes.

As we danced I finally noticed the music emanating from an unknown source.

"What song is this?" It must have been a muggle song, but oddly enough, I liked it; perhaps because it was Harry who picked it out.

"Gravity by John Mayer," He replied, "it's one of my favourite slow songs."

I nodded, "It's beautiful."

He lifted his arm up and I spun underneath, locking eyes with him when I came to a stop.

His green eyes seemed to be searching mine, trying to figure out what was wrong with me tonight. I wanted to look away, I didn't want him to know.

I rested my forehead on his, and closed my eyes, enjoying the moment, momentarily letting myself get lost in the motion.

For a minute in time it was just me and him, no one else. Nothing mattered when I was in his arms.

 **Harry P.O.V.**

I knew what was going to happen the moment he came rushing through the door. It had been coming for a while now, I guess I had just managed to convince myself we might have had a bit more time than this.

As the song came to an end for the fourth time, I dipped him slightly, leaning in to kiss his lips, but as I did he turned his head, his face contorting as though it pained him to do so.

My stomach churned as I slowly brought him back up, trying to get him to meet my eyes.

"So this is it then." I said quietly, feeling my heart shatter into a thousand jagged pieces.

His eyes widened for a fraction of a second before the tears began to spill and he buried his face into my shoulder, his quiet sobbing crushing the already broken remnants of my heart.

I rested my chin on his shoulder, leaning my head against his and pulling him as close as possible, feeling his hands find their way up my back to ball up in the material of my shirt.

I inhaled deeply, taking in the familiar scent, and allowing myself get lost in the embrace.

I wasn't quite sure how long we stood like this, it could have been minutes, it could have been hours; all I knew is that I desperately wanted time to stop, to just stand still right then and there. I never wanted to let go.

When his sobs started to ebb and my tears began to slow I leaned back just far enough to see his face. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot, but beyond that I saw the pain that mirrored mine.

"Come on." I whispered, and started to pull him to the couch.

"Harry..." He began to protest but I stopped him.

"Draco, I know you, I know you planned on making it quick and then disappearing, but please... If this is the last time..." I didn't even need to put on a pleading face, not while knowing he would never say no, not when he wanted to say yes so badly.

He nodded and followed me to the couch, sinking down and letting me curl up next to him, resting my head on his chest.

As we stared into the fire, our arms curled tightly around one another as though we were afraid of the other being suddenly snatched by an unseen force.

One of his hands moved up to play with my hair, and I wondered if this was a bad idea; the next morning was inevitable, and staying like this only drove the knife deeper into the two of us.

Even as I thought this, I knew I wouldn't be able to let go, not until the very last moment.

And so, we spent the night on that couch, barely moving a muscle the entire time, each dreading the dawn more than death itself.

Neither of us slept, but instead watched the fire in silence.

As the sky beyond the fake windows became brighter, I felt myself becoming more and more depressed with each shade lighter the sky became. I knew he felt the same.

Finally, as the sun broke the horizon, we could delay no further.

My hands tightened in his shirt involuntarily as I felt him stir beneath me.

"Harry." He breathed my name, and that was enough to force me to let go of his shirt.

He slowly stood from our position on the couch, leaving me perched on the edge.

As he went to walk towards the door I caught his sleeve. He turned to look at me and my gaze shifted down to my lap where my free hand was tugging at the hem of my shirt.

"Promise me that if you ever need anything... if you ever want anything... you'll come to me?" I asked my lap, unable to meet his eyes.

He didn't answer, and I looked up determinedly, "Draco - "

I trailed off as he nodded quickly before gently pulling his sleeve from my grip.

I then stood and walked with him to the door, both of us knowing all too well what was to happen as soon as we stepped through.

When we reached the exit we paused, neither of us wanting to reach for the handle. Finally I gave in.

Just as it creaked open he leaned forward and quickly pushed it closed.

Astonished I muttered "Draco wha-"

He cut me off by pressing his lips roughly, desperately to mine.

Though it initially caught me off guard, I quickly pushed back with just as much desperation.

As our lips melded together one final time, we held on to one another as though our lives depended on it.

We put a lot of unsaid things into that kiss; our gratefulness at the time we had, our bitter regret for the time that was taken from us, every experience past, present, and future, our feelings for one another, and the sharp pain of unresolved endings. But most of all was the feeling that this, what we had, was a once in a lifetime chance, one that we would not get again.

We broke apart slowly, both of our breathing ragged and uneven. I searched his eyes, stormy and grey at the moment, and saw pure, undiluted agony. I was too sure that mine were the same.

With our final goodbye having been said, there was no more stalling the inevitable.

Draco quickly pulled out of our embrace, slipping through the door and practically running down the hall. As I too left the room I felt the increasing distance between us like a bungee cord, stretched to its limit.

The cord snapped as I saw him turn to look back one last time before he rounded the corner, leaving me standing alone in an empty corridor before a blank stretch of wall, trying desperately to collect the shattered remains of my heart.

 **Draco P.O.V.**

I swiped at the tears tracing tracks down my cheeks once again as I broke into a sprint.

I didn't care where I was going, I just needed to get away.

Having to walk away from that room, from _him_ was the hardest thing I have ever done to date.

Walking away knowing that I knew my enemy inside and out was the worst possible torture; I knew the way he laughed, the way the corners of his eyes crinkled when he was happy, the warmth of his smile, the comfort of his arms, the caring in his lips...

To know thy enemy is to love them... and I was deeply, irrefutably, hopelessly, in love with him.

 **A/N**

 **Haha I'm so sorry...**

 **Anyway, if you have any prompts or ideas for a cool Drarry fic or drabble, please let me know in the reviews, and I'd love to write it for you!**

 **Until next time**

 **Good Memories and Nightmares**

 **\- MDl**


	3. Amortentia

**A/N**

 **New update!**

 **Eighth year au plus love potion antics equals classic Drarry ficlet**

 **As requested by a Guest review... I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters**

 _Amortentia_. Draco thought scathingly, barely keeping the scowl from registering on his face.

It was his Eighth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and after his role in the war the previous year, he really could not afford to allow his sour attitude to drive away even more of his classmates. No matter how irritating Professor Slughorn could be.

Being one of very few Slytherins to return to the castle that year, Draco was forced to swallow his pride, lest he spend the whole year in near solitude; which was seeming more and more likely as the days crawled by at the pace of a slobberworm.

Draco nearly missed it as Granger's hand flew into the air, as he was busy correcting his neutral expression.

"Um, Sir?"

Slughorn turned from the chalkboard and raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's just that... We've already done this potion before." She frowned, ignoring Weasley's insistent tugging on the sleeve of her robes. Potter on the other hand, had his head propped up on one fist, seeming oblivious to the rest of the class, Draco noticed, with a twinge of annoyance.

"It's called review, Miss Granger. I daresay you've heard of it." Slughorn chuckled, "Now get to work everyone, I'll forego an extensive explanation of the procedure considering, as Miss Granger has so kindly reminded us, you all have experience with this particular potion." he winked at the class, inspiring a wholehearted groan in response, and much grumbling toward Hermione for reminding him.

Draco stayed in his seat, twirling a quill in his fingers, and waiting for everyone to pair up; being the odd one out in a class without any of his fellow Slytherins, due to the Eighth year class being so small, he was resigned to partnering with whomever else the class chose to reject.

As he gazed around at his classmates he was startled by a light tapping on his shoulder, to his immense surprise he glanced up into the emerald green eyes and messy black hair of none other than Boy Wonder himself.

"I guess neither of us have a partner this year." he smiled awkwardly.

Draco blinked slowly up at him, wondering what on earth he could have done to deserve this, "Are you sure you want me as a partner, Potter?" he asked softly, half hoping Harry wouldn't hear him.

"Why can't we just put the past behind us, Draco?" Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up even further.

Draco swallowed, tearing his eyes from Harry's bed head, and forcing himself to meet his eyes, "I tried to kill you." he whispered, narrowing his eyes.

"I know." he whispered back. "And I don't care." he held out his hand, "What do you say, Malfoy, friends?"

Draco stared at his outstretched fingers, "Let's start with Potions partners." Draco placed his textbook in Harry's open hand, and stood to get the rest of their ingredients from the cupboard, mentally berating himself as he went.

His face burned as he contemplated the year stretching before him; he had planned to stay as far away from Potter as physically possible, and now here he was signing himself up to daily interactions with the boy.

He shuddered, remembering the days he had double potions; why he signed up for this course, he suddenly couldn't recall.

Draco sighed as he located the last ingredient, resigning himself to returning to his bench. Halfway there he very nearly dropped his armload of supplies as he caught sight of Potter in the seat beside his. The dork was sitting there, smiling to himself as he flipped through Draco's textbook.

"What are you smiling at?" Draco frowned, plunking down the supplies beside their cauldron, and watching with a small twinge of satisfaction as Harry startled, glancing up at him in surprise.

"Oh, uhm..." he grinned sheepishly, "I was just reading your notes in the book. I didn't know you were such a potions nerd."

Draco felt his cheeks heat up for the second time, "Tch" he pursed his lips, choosing to pretend he wasn't the color of a cherry tomato, "I was simply getting ahead in the course work."

Harry just laughed, "Mhm, okay then."

"Shut up Potter." he replied, though his words lacked venom as he frowned at the positively cheerful person beside him. Why Potter was being this kind was beyond him; perhaps he felt bad for the poor Death Eater boy with no friends and a bad attitude.

"Fine, fine, I'll drop it, just stop pouting so that we can get this potion done on time." Harry shook his head and began preparing the ingredients.

"I'm not pouting." Draco whispered, moving in to assist his partner, knowing Potter's abysmal history in potions.

"Yes you are." He whispered back, and smiled as Draco glared at him.

Baffled, Draco spent the rest of the class mostly in silence, only speaking to correct Harry once or twice before he destroyed their entire batch.

"There. Done." Harry said proudly, placing the lid on their nearly completed potion, "Now we just have to come back in a few hours to stir it once or twice and it should be perfect."

Draco nodded, already gathering his things; this was their last period of the day and he was desperate to the peace and quiet of his common room, particularly devoid of messy haired Saviors.

"I'll do it." He volunteered, "I'll be down here anyway."

Harry nodded, "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow then, I guess?"

Draco nodded, yet again, not knowing how else to respond, and hurried quickly from the room.

At long last he made it to the sanctity of the Slytherin common room, consoled by the fact that he was in the one place where Harry couldn't reach him.

He glanced around for Pansy, not finding her however, he decided instead to take a quick nap before he had to go check on their potion.

It wasn't until several hours later that he was shaken out of a deep sleep by an irritating looking Pansy, that he realized how utterly exhausted he had been that day.

"I debated letting you sleep longer," she folded her arms, plopping down beside him on the bed, "you really need to get more sleep, Draco."

Draco drew his knees to his chest and draped his long arms over them, "I have better things to be doing with my time." he sighed.

She just rolled her eyes, "Yeah right, it's not like you have a boyfriend to be occupied with."

Draco frowned, regretting, for the millionth time, his decision to share his sexuality with the meddling girl. "What are you implying?"

She shrugged innocently, raising her hands in self defense, "Look, all I'm saying is that you'd be happier if you found someone to spend time with, instead of scribbling in that potions book of yours for hours on end."

"But Pans, I have you to bug me about that." he pointed out, sighing as his flattery fell short and she simply arched an eyebrow at him, "Besides, who here would want to date me? I'm not exactly the best company at the moment, plus the fact that I'm an ex Death Eater... I-I killed people Pans."

His voice wavered for a moment, and he fought to quell the surge of emotion fighting its way up his throat. Pansy caught on to this and hugged him rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"It's true you've been an insufferable sad sack these past few months, but you're not a bad person, Draco. You were forced to do the things you did; not many people could have gone through what you did with their wits intact." she leaned back and brushed his hair out of his face, "Anyone would be lucky to have you."

He nodded, thankful to have a friend like Pansy in his life.

Suddenly he sat bolt upright, eyes widened in horror, "The Amortentia!" he made to get out of bed, only to stumble and nearly fall to the floor, "I told Ha-... Potter that I would check on our potion."

"Potter? As in Harry Potter?"

"I'll explain later." he said hurriedly, "I need to go stir it before it coagulates and ruins my grade."

"Hmm, Draco Potter... Or maybe Harry Malfoy?" her thoughtful expression was enough to stop Draco in his tracks.

"Pansy -"

"I'm just saying, that's a cute match!" she defended, "The Boy Who Lived, and the ex Death Eater, reconciling past feuds with the bonds of love!"

"Ugh, Pansy, shut up." Draco groaned, "Now you're just being ridiculous."

"Nonsense," she said, "it's a match made in heaven. And you stay put, mister." She placed a hand on his chest, "You need more sleep, and I'm headed that way anyway. I'll stir your stupid potion for you as long as you get a good night's sleep for once."

Draco sighed, knowing full well that this was not a battle he would win, "Fine, just stop with the 'Draco Potter' stuff, alright?"

"Yay," she hugged him, "I won't pester you, and I'll check on the potion, but if I come back here and find you with your nose in some book, I will personally flay you alive, got it?"

He nodded hurriedly, trying not to imagine being flayed alive by his best friend.

 **Pansy P.O.V.**

Pansy hurried down the corridor, contemplating what she was about to do to her best friend.

 _It's not as though it's permanent, and besides, it'll be good for him to focus on something other than schoolwork and self hatred for a little while._ She rationalized to herself.

Slipping into the potions classroom, she was relieved to find it vacant as she stole over to where Draco had told her his cauldron was set up, pulling out a small vial as she went.

Cracking the lid she recognized the murky brown color of the nearly finished potion from a few years back. She gave it a few quick stirs and watched in amazement as the liquid turned from a gross muddy brown to radiant pink, and the intoxicating scent of her mother's perfume and freshly washed laundry wafted from the cauldron.

Smiling in victory, she ladled a miniscule amount of the swirling liquid into her vial, making sure to secure the stopper.

She was turning to leave just as the sound of two arguing voices came into earshot.

Glancing around, she concluded the ingredients cupboard to be the most promising hiding spot, and managed to make it just as the door creaked open and the source of the voices entered the room and moved to the back of the room, presumably to stir another one of the potions.

"I'm just saying, _Ronald,_ that he seems really down lately, and I feel bad now that we're together - "

"Yeah but 'Mione... If Harry wants to find someone then he will. It's not our place to meddle."

Pansy eavesdropped as she heard the lid of a cauldron thunk back into place and the two moved closer to the front of the room.

Another cauldron was opened, and she heard Hermione mutter, "Huh, I guess Harry was right... Malfoy did follow through."

"See?" Ron's voice replied, "If Malfoy can be trustworthy, then Harry can find himself a date. Besides, it's not as though we can just go around the Eighth year asking every bloke we come across, 'hey man, are you gay? Cause I've got the guy for you.'"

"Hush, Ron! What if someone hears you?"

"Harry doesn't care if people find out, he said it himself."

"That doesn't mean you can just go announcing it!"

"Relax, 'Mione." The door creaked shut behind the bickering couple, and Pansy could barely contain her excitement.

She had been joking earlier, teasing Draco about Potter, but this was just perfect! Not only could she solve Draco's melancholy, but now she would be the Gryffindors' savior as well!

Pansy smiled innocently, leading a sleepy Draco by the hand toward the Great Hall, "You missed dinner last night, you can't miss breakfast as well!"

He rubbed at his eyes with his spare hand, "Pans, you know I just drink coffee in the morning."

This had been what she was counting on, though she decided to keep this tidbit of information to herself, as they entered the hall, immediately engulfed by the roar of voices emanating from every corner of the room.

"Wait here," she sat him down at one end of the table, purposefully away from the coffeepot, "I'll go get us something to drink, shall I?"

Slipping the potion into his drink was ridiculously easy, and Draco was so tired, he didn't even notice the difference.

"Uh, Pans?" Draco had an odd expression on his face, his now empty mug sitting innocently before him, "I feel this strange sort of... burning in my chest..."

"Huh," she mimed concern as he rubbed at his chest, "I wonder why."

Draco simply shrugged, "Whatever, it's gone now."

Pansy simply stared as he sat there, as nonchalant as usual, even having the audacity to appear bored as he stared though the great windows to the lake beyond, never so much as glancing at the Gryffindor table.

"You don't feel... anything?" She asked cautiously.

"Nope don't worry, it was nothing Pans, really." he shrugged running a hand through his hair, "you know I might go study in the library now that I'm up anyway. It is a Saturday after all."

"A-all right." Pansy frowned, wondering what she had done wrong. The potion had been the right color, confirmed by Granger herself. Perhaps coffee nullified the effects? But that couldn't be right...

She watched as Draco made his way toward the doors, passing the Golden Trio on his way, barely sparing Potter a sideways glance. All as per usual...

It hit her then.

 _Oh Draco..._ Of all the people to have a crush on.

 **A/N**

 **Part two will be up soon, where we find out what happens when Pansy figures out who Draco likes, and tries to set them up**

 **Requests are welcomed!**

 **As always please favorite/follow/review, and Death Note fans should check out my other fic: The Notebook New Beginnings**

 **Good Memories and Nightmares**

 **\- MDL**


	4. Amortentia Part 2

**A/N**

 **So here is part two of the Amortentia story... except it kind of turned into three parts, that will be posted together...**

 _ **And**_ **I threw in a "Zap" au...**

 **Let's see how this turns out...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

 _ **Amortentia Part 2**_

 **Harry P.O.V.**

"Come on, Harry, you have to admit you've been a bit sullen lately." Hermione had been berating him yet again to find a boyfriend. Harry knew she wouldn't have been nearly this insistent if she hadn't been feeling guilty about all the time her and Ron had been spending together since they became a couple.

Speaking of Ron, Harry shot a desperate glance toward his best friend, hoping at least he would be on his side.

"Sorry mate," Ron shrugged apologetically, "you _have_ been kinda sad lately."

So much for friendship.

The three of them were just leaving breakfast in the Great Hall, when Hermione had decided to start up her new favorite topic of "when will Harry get a boyfriend?"

If he hadn't already been completely hung up over someone, he would have found her antics to be no more than mildly irritating; however, knowing she wouldn't back down until he either told her his crush, or found a boyfriend, her insistence was beginning to grate on his nerves.

And there was no way he would ever admit out loud who his crush was.

"Harry watch out!"

Harry ducked just as a purple bolt of light shot past, just barely grazing his hair.

There was an epidemic running rampant through Hogwarts that year; some genius had invented a spell called the "Zap Curse," which, when struck with it, temporarily tattoos the name of its victim's crush on the palm of their hand. And the name stays there until it is shown to the owner of said name.

Needless to say, Harry Potter seemed to be the prime target of every single girl in the school. It was to the point that Hermione and Ron had taken to glancing around corners for him whenever they walked through the halls.

The caster of this particular curse managed to disappear around to corner before any of the three of them could get a good look at who it was.

"Bloody hell, that's the fifth time this week." Ron shook his head in dismay.

"You'd think they would know better than to fire spells at a war veteran; particularly you, Harry." Hermione muttered.

Harry said nothing. Half of him desperately avoided being hit, but the other part of him half wanted it to happen, just so that he would have an excuse to force himself to finally confess to his best friends exactly who it was he was crushing on.

He wasn't sure how his crush would react to his confession however, except to curse him out of his skin.

Harry sighed deeply, "I have to go talk to Ginny."

Hermione and Ron glanced at one another quickly, before nodding, and leaving Harry to track down the youngest Weasley. Both of them knew that he and Ginny had pretended to date one another a couple years back to hide both of their sexualities; which resulted in a fast friendship between the two, though with Ginny being in a different year they hadn't been able to talk much since the school year began.

After half an hour of searching, he finally found her in the library, along with Luna and Neville.

"Hey." Harry approached their table.

Ginny's head popped up, "Is that a "hey" hey, or a " _hey"_ hey?"

Harry couldn't help but smile at her ability to read him like a book, "It was a _"hey"_ hey."

"Sorry guys, duty calls." Ginny bid goodbye to Luna and Neville, who were busy pouring over a book on Herbology, and merely waved to recognize her leave.

"I swear," Ginny rolled her eyes, "now that the two of them are dating it's like no one else exists."

"Tell me about it." Harry sighed, "Ron and Hermione are the same."

"Straight people." Ginny pretended to shake her head in disgust. Harry felt himself grinning back at her as they found a table in the quiet section of the library.

"So... what's up?" She raised an eyebrow at him, and Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"Well you know how I have a crush on that one person..." Harry began slowly, cautiously phrasing his thoughts.

"Oh yeah, how is Malfoy?" Ginny smirked.

"Why don't you just announce it to the world?" Harry frowned, glancing around to be sure no one could hear them.

Ginny shook her head, "Relax, no one can hear us, besides, it's not as if anyone would believe their own ears if they did."

Ginny had figured out Harry's little crush in his sixth year, back when she was the only one who knew he liked boys.

"I'm going to assume you came to me for advice on telling my brother and Hermione about Draco?" Ginny folded her arms, "You know what I think."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I know, but they've hated Draco for years, and I did too at one point. He tried to kill us last year. I can't just come out and say that I like him."

"But why not?" Ginny frowned, "They're your best friends, they might not understand, but they'll accept you anyway. Just like I did."

Harry smiled, remembering the horror he had felt when she had come up to him one day and announced that she knew who he liked.

"That's different, and you know it." Harry sighed.

"It's not really." Ginny insisted, "You're just over thinking it."

"I know." Harry muttered miserably.

"You're obviously worked up about it at the moment, why don't you sleep on it and get back to me tomorrow? I'll meet you here at noon and we can talk it out then."

Harry nodded, seeing that she was right, "Fine, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, thanks Gin."

And with that he left the library.

 **Ginny P.O.V.**

Ginny sighed, feeling terrible for her best friend, especially considering what she had just done.

"Alright," she called, "you can come out now."

 **Pansy P.O.V.**

"Harry watch out!"

Pansy ducked around the corner, having missed her shot, and sprinted away.

She had known it was a long shot; hitting Potter with the Zap Curse. But she had to know. For Draco's sake.

After running for a few minutes, she slowed down, waiting for her breath to catch up with her. Glancing around, she realized that she was somewhere near Ravenclaw tower... and the library. She vaguely remembered Draco mentioning wanting to study there earlier, and figured that finding him was as good a plan as any.

Upon reaching the library she glanced around, but Draco was nowhere in sight. _Probably forgot his book in the dormitory._ She rolled her eyes; Draco had been extremely absent minded lately. At least now she knew why.

She turned to leave when she caught sight of the flaming red hair of a Weasley. _Ginny._ Pansy recalled the rather close relationship that her and Potter seemed to have; in fact Pansy had been convinced they were dating up until recent events.

"Hey." Pansy strode over to their table, earning herself three strange glances from Weasley, Longbottom, and Lovegood, alike.

"Um, hi Pansy." Ginny arched an eyebrow at her as if to say "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Uh..." Pansy cleared her throat, suddenly not so sure of herself, "I think we need to talk."

Ginny stared at her as if she had transformed into a blast-ended skrewt, "Okay."

Pansy led her into a quiet corner of the library, where she was sure they wouldn't be overheard.

"So..." she began awkwardly, trying to think of how to word her question.

"Look," Ginny interrupted, "if you're going to ask about Harry; no he and I are not dating, and no he would not be into you. Don't take it personally, you're just not really his... type."

Pansy stared at her before bursting out laughing, "oh I know." she said between fits of giggles, "apparently girls in general aren't really his type."

Ginny's eyes grew to the size of saucers, "How on earth did you -"

"I overheard Ron and Hermione talking about it." Pansy replied, "Don't worry though, his secret is safe with me."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I know, at a price right?"

Pansy frowned, folding her arms across her chest, "Hey, just because I'm a Slytherin doesn't mean I'm a bitch. If I say Potter's secret is safe, then it's safe."

Ginny had the sense to look ashamed, "Sorry." she muttered, "It's just that a lot of you are that way."

"Oh believe me, I know." Pansy rolled her eyes, "We're ambitious, I just don't see why everyone thinks that's such a bad thing."

"I guess you're right." Ginny chuckled, "So if you didn't come to me about Harry, then why are you here?"

"Actually, it is about Harry." Ginny's eyebrows shot up, "I need to know who he likes."

"Why?"

"For... um... a friend of mine." Pansy replied awkwardly, not wanting to betray Draco's trust, even if he had never implicitly told her himself. Which she was still pissed about.

To her immense surprise, Ginny's face broke out into a smirk, "If this "friend" is who I think it is... then we have our work cut out for us."

"Hm?"

"I can't tell you myself, but if you wait a few minutes, I'm about eighty percent sure that Harry will show up, and you might be surprised at what you might hear."

It wasn't ten minutes later that Harry showed up, looking distressed beyond measure, and asked to speak with Ginny.

After listening in to their conversation, Pansy could barely contain her excitement.

"Alright, you can come out now."

"Oh my god!" Pansy burst out from behind the bookshelf, "We need to set them up right now this very second!"

Ginny held up her hands in a calming gesture, "Woah there. You heard what Harry said, we need to get him to confess to Ron and Hermione before we set them up."

"But if we set them up, then wouldn't it be easier for him to tell them?" Pansy frowned.

Ginny shook her head, "Believe me Pansy, I want to set them up just as bad as you do. I've had to listen to Harry whining about how cute Draco is for years, but I know that he won't do anything about it until he knows for sure that Ron and Hermione approve."

"What a push over." Pansy pouted.

Ginny giggled, "That's what I keep telling him."

"So how are we gonna do this then?" Pansy pondered different ways of convincing Boy Wonder to confess; quite a few of them employed the use of blackmail.

"We?" Ginny arched an eyebrow at her.

"Yes _we,_ " Pansy smiled, "we're in this together now, it's our mission to set them up."

Ginny gave her an odd look before nodding, "Deal. Let's set up our best friends."

"Yay, now we just have to figure out how."

"What about a Zap Curse?"

Pansy frowned, "Tried that already."

At Ginny's curious glance, she explained how she had tried to curse Harry in the hallway.

"You've got guts, I'll admit that," Ginny chuckled, "But if you ever try to curse him again without my permission I will turn you into a worm."

Pansy gulped, "Got it."

"I do think the curse has merit though." Ginny tapped a finger against her chin, "That way he'll have to show them before he shows Draco, not to mention it'll be extremely easy for me to hit him with the curse tomorrow when he comes to meet me here."

Pansy's eyes lit up, "Right, and then on Monday when they have potions together there's no way Draco won't notice it!"

Ginny burst out laughing, "No way, they're potions partners? No wonder he looked so distressed earlier."

"Yeah," Pansy joined in, "no wonder."


	5. Amortentia Part 3

_**Amortentia Part 3**_

 **Harry P.O.V.**

Harry wandered into the library a few minutes before noon the next day, ready to talk to Ginny, but when he got to the agreed table, he found it vacated.

No matter, he thought, he was early, he would just wait for her to arrive.

Luckily for him she shortly after him, what he wasn't counting on however, was her cursing him from behind.

"Wha- Ginny!" he protested in horror, flipping his hand over to watch as "Draco Malfoy" was etched across his palm in loopy black handwriting.

"It's for your own good, Harry." Ginny sighed, avoiding his reproachful gaze, "Trust me when I say you won't regret it."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one with your crush's name tattooed across your hand!" Harry stormed from the library, knowing that there was no way he'd be able to keep it from Ron and Hermione now.

In fifth year, when Umbridge had tortured him with her demon quill it had taken Hermione what, like, three hours to notice? And that was without it being the result of a well known curse making its way around the school.

Harry cursed, pacing back and forth in front of the Fat Lady's portrait, holding his right hand in his left, carefully balling it up in a fist so that the writing wasn't visible.

"Harry?"

He wheeled around to come face to face with the two people he was trying his hardest to avoid. Ron seemed concerned, and Hermione on the verge of calling Madam Pomphrey.

Hermione of course immediately noticed as he attempted to hide his hands behind his back.

"You got hit by the curse, didn't you?"

He winced guiltily, and brought his hands out in front of him, still balled up in a fist, "Look," he began, "you're not going to like who it is..."

Hermione and Ron shared a knowing glance, "Harry," Hermione began, "no matter whose name is written on your hand, we won't judge you."

Ron nodded, "Yeah mate, no worries."

Harry took a deep breath and opened his hand.

They had barely glanced at the name on his hand before Ron threw up his arms in exasperation, "Unbelievable."

Hermione was smirking with one hand held out in front of her.

"Unbelievable." Ron was still muttering, and he deposited a galleon into his girlfriend's clutches.

"Wha- you bet on the fact that I had a crush on Malfoy!?" Harry demanded, his fears all but forgotten.

"Harry," Hermione was shaking her head, "we've had this bet going since sixth year."

"And just because I lost, doesn't mean I don't support you, mate." Ron jumped in.

Despite the injustice of the situation, Harry felt relief well up inside of him, "Thank you guys, for being so supportive."

They enveloped him in a bear hug, leaving no room for any sort of doubt that they truly supported him one hundred percent.

"Um, Harry?" Hermione broke away from the hug with a sudden thought, "What are you going to do in potions tomorrow?"

Harry's eyes widened in horror, "Shit."

 **Draco P.O.V.**

Draco sat forlornly in the potions room the next Monday, waiting for his partner to show up, and dreading the moment he would.

"Hey." The partner in question plunked his stuff down beside Draco's, and settled himself into his seat.

Draco nodded in greeting, noting the odd appearance of bandages covering Harry's right hand, "What happened?"

"Oh, um..." Harry jumped and held up his hand awkwardly, "I was helping Hagrid with his latest batch of skrewts."

"Oh." Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust, "I thought you had been hit by that Zap Curse that's going around."

Harry's hand twitched and he dropped the vial he was holding, which promptly shattered against the floor, thankfully devoid of potion.

"Sorry." Harry muttered before stooping to clean it up.

Draco frowned, he definitely hadn't missed Harry's reaction to the words "Zap Curse."

There was no way...

After the shards of glass were cleaned from the floor, Draco and Harry went back to working on their potion; this time a sleeping draught, as Slughorn was keeping with his theme of review.

After a few minutes, Draco casually dropped a vial, this time filled with snake venom from the desk. Sure enough, Potter's seeker reflexes kicked in and his hand swooped down to save the vial.

It took a few moments for him to realize his mistake as Draco studied his reaction carefully.

"I-I" Harry stammered.

"Relax." Draco rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to ask whose name it is."

"...Thanks." Harry muttered softly.

Draco nodded, taking the vial from him and adding the venom to the potion.

They spent the rest of the class in companionable silence; Harry being especially careful to not use his "injured" hand for anything else, and Draco furiously attempting to deduce whose name was concealed beneath the bandages.

At the end of the lesson, Harry stepped in front of Draco, blocking his path to the door, "Um, so I would appreciate it greatly if you could... um..."

"I won't tell anyone." Draco studied Harry's expression, "I can see why you of all people wouldn't want word to get out."

"Thanks." Harry grinned, and Draco wanted to rip his heart out and scream at it to shut the fuck up.

"No problem." He muttered, half to himself, as Harry turned to leave the dungeon.

 **Harry P.O.V.**

"He noticed."

Ginny glanced up from her book as Harry slammed his stuff down on the table in front of her, earning himself a ferocious glare from Madam Pince.

"Of course he noticed, that's kind of the point." she rolled her eyes, "What did he say?"

"Nothing." Harry replied smugly, holding up his heavily bandaged hand.

Ginny cursed, "This is Hermione's work, isn't it? At least you told them."

"Yeah, they took it extremely well..." Harry smiled, "Did you know they had a bet on whether or not it was Malfoy?"

Ginny nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah, I told Hermione she should make it ten galleons."

Harry thumped his head down onto the table in frustration, "You are all horrible."

"I know." Ginny replied soothingly, running her fingers through his hair.

"What am I going to do?" he moaned miserably, still addressing the table.

"Go up to him, unwind the bandage, and rub his name in his face." Ginny chuckled, "You never know, he might kiss you on the spot."

"Not funny." Harry muttered.

"Look, there he is now."

Harry's head shot up so fast his neck cracked, as he turned to confirm Draco's presence. Sure enough, there he was, two tables away, in a corner of the library partly concealed behind a bookshelf.

"Go." Ginny urged him.

"You're insane." He stared at her incredulously.

"No I'm not, now go." she shoved him out of his chair, and made a shooing motion with her hands.

Harry sighed, knowing he was never going to win that battle, and trudged over to where Draco sat, carefully annotating the margins of his potions book.

Harry couldn't help but smile wryly at this.

"You know," he began, as he sat down directly in front of Draco, watching as the Slytherin startled, nearly spilling his ink bottle over his work, "Professor Snape used to do that as well."

Draco stared at him in confusion, "How do you know -"

"Remember sixth year, how I suddenly got really good at potions really fast?" Harry explained the Half Blood Prince's book, and how it had belonged to Snape.

Draco stared down at his book, his eyes softening, "Thank you for sharing that story about my godfather with me." he mumbled.

Harry mentally kicked himself for bringing up a sad story about a dead man to the boy he was trying to flirt with.

"Yeah." Was the intelligent reply that Harry came up with.

"So..." Draco cleared his throat, "What are you doing here?"

"I just... uh..." Harry sighed in defeat, "I wanted to ask if you want to know the name on my hand."

Draco's eyes widened in surprise before suspicion took over, "And why would you want to show me?"

"Because," Harry replied, unwinding the bandage, "it's yours."

Draco stared uncomprehendingly at his own name tattooed intricately across the Harry's palm, watching as it slowly faded back into his skin.

"Wh- you- I-" Draco stuttered, as Harry sat before him, experiencing an odd sensation of both relief and mortal terror at the same time.

"Draco, I'm sorry for springing it on you like - "

He was cut off by Draco's hand across his mouth, "Shut up Potter."

Draco seemed to be struggling with some sort of internal battle, before he finally looked up into Harry's eyes and whispered a simple, "Why?"

Harry smiled underneath Draco's hand, and reached up to remove it, "Because."

And with that he leaned over and lifted Draco's mouth to his, and Draco responded enthusiastically, winding his hand through Harry's hair.

Suddenly he pulled away, turning his head sharply to the left, "Come out now." he demanded to the bookshelf.

Sure enough, out stepped a highly embarrassed looking Pansy, and a highly triumphant looking Ginny.

"I told you Harry." she rolled her eyes, " You really ought to put more trust in my advice."

"Draco, you never told me! I had to figure it out on my own." Pansy complained, folding her arms.

Harry and Draco shared a look, each apologizing for their friends, before bursting out laughing at the sheer cliché-ness of the whole situation.

"The only thing this situation needs now," Draco smirked, "is for you two to declare that you both are secretly gay for each other."

Ginny and Pansy glanced at one another and shook their heads, "In your dreams, Malfoy."

 **A/N**

 **Sorry about how long and cheesy this was, and to Angel of Literature, who requested this prompt, I hope you liked it! And I usually update my stories based on when I have time to write them**

 **Anyway... feel free to favorite/follow/review!**

 **Requests are welcome!**

 **Good Memories and Nightmares**

 **\- MDL**


	6. Yule Ball

**A/N**

 **Sorry for not updating for a while, last week was rough what with exams. But finals are almost over, so hopefully I'll have more time to write .**

 **Anyway, here's a drabble of Drarry at the Yule Ball.**

 **I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters**

 **Draco P.O.V.**

"So... who are you asking?" Draco attempted to keep the jealousy from his tone, knowing full well it was because of him that Harry was asking someone else to the Yule Ball.

"Err..." Harry's eyes shifted away from him, his expression twisting, "I haven't really figured that bit out yet, actually."

"Oh." Draco strained to keep his voice light, "well what about Granger?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably. It was a Saturday afternoon, just a few weeks prior to Christmas, and they were currently hiding in an abandoned classroom somewhere on the third floor of the castle. Draco's question had been somewhat surprising as they had, up until that point, made an unspoken agreement not to discuss the Yule Ball.

Draco had made it quite clear that their relationship could not go public, fearing the wrath of his father along with the rest of the wizarding world. He could only imagine the field day Rita Skeeter would have if she ever found out.

Harry had willingly agreed, as he wasn't particularly keen on being outed, and was still shy of the limelight, which Draco still did not fully comprehend.

This had been an okay arrangement, until the teachers had announced the Yule Ball, and both of them had realized what that meant.

Being one of the Champions, Harry would be required to bring someone, and as the prince of Slytherin, Draco could not show up alone either.

After agreeing they would each ask someone else, it had been a taboo topic between them, until Draco finally dredged up the courage to ask.

"Ron already did, apparently she already has someone to go with." Harry shrugged, "Besides, I couldn't ask her. You know how her and Ron are."

Draco rolled his eyes, "And tell me again why you can't just tell them to kiss and make up?"

Harry smiled wryly, rubbing circles on the back of Draco's hand with his thumb, "Because Gryffindors don't take kindly to that sort of thing. They need to work it out on their own."

Draco huffed, leaning his head on Harry's shoulder, "I'm just saying, it would be much simpler."

"I know." Harry ran a hand through Draco's hair, "So, um, who are you asking then?"

Draco shrugged, "Probably Pansy. No doubt she'll take it the wrong way and try something, but of anyone she's the easiest to fend off."

He didn't miss the way Harry's shoulders seemed tenser than usual; nor did he attempt to keep the reluctance from his voice.

"This is going to be a nightmare." Harry groaned, and Draco hummed in affirmation.

When he returned to the Slytherin common room later that night Draco found Pansy lounging on one of the couches by the fire with a book in her hands.

Draco took a deep breath and racked up his nerve, "Hey Pansy."

She glanced up at him, and moved her legs to make room for him on the couch. "Draco, where've you been all day?"

"I went for a walk." He answered vaguely.

"You've been going for walks a lot lately, is everything alright?"

Draco felt an irrational urge to tell her exactly where he'd been, but shook this dangerous thought away quickly. "I'm fine. I've actually been meaning to ask you something."

 **Harry P.O.V.**

The Yule Ball was torture. Parvati kept nagging him on his footwork, and Ron was too occupied with staring at Hermione and Victor Krum to be much of a distraction.

Worst of all was watching Draco parade around with Parkinson hanging from his arm.

He looked absolutely wonderful, in Harry's opinion; his black robes slightly fitted to show off his form, and his hair in stylish waves instead of the usual slicked back form. Harry would have to beg him later to keep it like that.

It was incredibly difficult for him to refrain from staring at Draco, especially whenever Parkinson would deliberately slide her hand much too low while they danced; Draco clearly pretending not to notice.

The biggest problem was that Draco managed to never once look over to where Harry and Ron were sitting, their dates having fled from them. Both boys sat at a table far from the rest, each pining after someone they couldn't have.

Harry winced as he glanced over just in time to see Pansy ruffling Draco's hair, as he draped an arm around her waist, seeming the part of a new couple.

 **Draco P.O.V.**

Pansy was insufferable. Draco knew that she would take this the wrong way, and he knew her history with relationships, but he didn't imagine that she would be quite so clingy.

After being groped for the millionth time, Draco risked a glance toward where Harry and the Weasel were sitting. Cedric and his date from Ravenclaw had gone over to speak with Harry.

He watched as Cho Chang put a hand on Harry's shoulder and giggled at something he had just said.

"Dracooo," Pansy whined, "are you just going to ignore me all night? I thought this was a date."

"Yeah," Was all that Draco could manage, glancing again to where Harry was still talking with Cho.

"I knew you seemed upset lately." Pansy shook her head, and moved her hand lower, successfully recapturing Draco's attention as he startled at her touch, "Seriously, you can tell me what's wrong, you know."

Draco bit his lip and thought back to when he had asked her to the ball, and how he had gotten the sudden urge to tell her everything.

"I- It's nothing, Pans," he offered her a weak smile, "I'm fine."

She frowned like she didn't believe him, but nodded when he excused himself to get a bit of air.

Draco marched though the atrium and out onto the lawn, then dotted with rose bushes, wondering why he had ever gotten himself into this whole mess.

He and Harry had started seeing each other only a month or two into the year; and as he walked along the glowing path, Draco wondered why they had thought this would ever work.

Harry was the savior; he was the son of Death Eaters, bred to hate the very idea of Harry Potter and everything he stood for. No doubt Harry would soon come to his senses and push him away. Harry would forget about him and marry Cho, or have little red headed babies with the Weaselette.

Draco would be forced to go back to pretending to hate him, and have to live tortured by the memories of being with him.

Draco's thoughts became more and more dark as he walked along the path, until finally he felt a hand on his shoulder, and found himself being dragged into one of the enchanted rosebushes.

"Draco." Harry whispered, before leaning in.

Draco shivered as Harry kissed him, but quickly pulled away, "What is this."

"What?" Harry asked, puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"What is this, Harry?" Draco asked, angrily this time, "We can't even look at each other in front of other people, we can't just keep this up for the rest of our lives."

To his surprise Harry chuckled, "You're the one who seemed fine with Pansy fondling your arse all night."

Draco sputtered indignantly, "I would hardly call her assault of my person "fondling." And it's not like I was the one flirting with Cho Chang, the girl everyone says you have a crush on."

Harry shook his head, still laughing, "She came over to tell me that I looked like a miserable puppy. Besides, you should know now not to believe rumors, Draco. Haven't you heard the one about us recently? Some think you fancy me."

Draco's face heated up, "I'll curse whoever started it."

"See, that's what I mean." Harry frowned, "You're so adamant about keeping this a secret, and yet you complain that we can't keep this up."

Draco admitted to himself that Potter had a point.

"I just don't like the idea of you forgetting about me." He admitted begrudgingly, "Sooner or later we'll have to either come out to the world, or find other people."

Harry shook his head and wound his arms around Draco, "That doesn't have to happen any time soon."

"I know, but it will eventually." Draco allowed himself to be swallowed by Harry's presence, loosing himself in kissing him.

Harry slid one hand up under Draco's dress shirt and robes, causing him to shiver and press closer, the kiss becoming more passionate.

Just as his hand began to slide lower, Draco startled as Harry was yanked forcefully from the bush and replaced with Pansy.

"Pansy what -"

Draco was cut off as Pansy muttered "Prat." and forced her mouth over his.

For a moment Draco didn't move, still too stunned to think. Just as he was coming to his wits, the privacy of the rose bush was desecrated yet again, this time by an irritated looking Snape. With Karkaroff standing not far behind him.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Parkinson." he frowned down at them, "I would have thought that the students from my own house would have shown a bit more decorum."

Draco's face heated up, and Pansy folded her arms.

Snape glanced up then, "Mr. Potter." Harry was standing about twenty yards away, seeming to have just come upon them all, "As fascinating a scenario as this may seem, I would suggest you take up your gawking somewhere else."

Harry nodded hastily, glancing quickly at Draco and Pansy, still half inside of the rose bush, and scurried away.

"Get out of the bush, Mr. Malfoy. I would shudder to see how your mother would react at seeing you this way." Snape turned on his heel and strode away, Karkaroff on his heels, blasting apart more rose bushes as he went.

Draco carefully extricated himself from the remains of the rose bush, and awkwardly offered Pansy a hand.

She stood and dusted herself off before rounding on him, her arms crossed and her expression fierce, "You owe me big time for that."

Draco blinked in surprise, "Wait, you -"

Pansy rolled her eyes, "I've known something was up since you asked me. I'm not stupid, you know, you've never shown interest in me romantically before. And when Potter went running after you I realized why."

"So you followed us out here?"

"Yeah, and then I saw Potter drag you into a rose bush." She pinched the bridge of her nose, "Don't ask me why I saved your sorry arses from Snape, I'm still mad that you didn't tell me any of this."

Draco stared at her incredulously, "You're mad that I didn't tell you?"

"Of course, Draco! We're friends, how could you not tell me?" She crossed her arms, "I don't care that it's a boy, I don't even care that it's Potter... Okay maybe I do think you're mad for being attracted to him, but I'm still your friend!"

Draco strode over to her and enveloped her in a hug, "Thank you." He whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, yeah." she rolled her eyes and hugged back, "Now go find your boyfriend."

Draco pulled back and nodded, looking in the direction Harry had disappeared, "I'll find you later and explain everything, okay?"

Pansy nodded, "You'd better. In the meantime, I'll keep this little secret to myself, but only for your sake."

Draco sighed in relief, knowing Pansy's love for gossip.

Her face then turned thoughtful, "And perhaps I should take back that rumor I've been spreading about you fancying Potter."

Draco's mouth dropped open.

 **A/N**

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Prompts and/or requests are encouraged!**

 **Good Memories and Nightmares**

 **\- MDL**


	7. Meet the Potters

**A/N**

 **Short drabble because why not**

 **Au where Snape didn't betray Lily, the Potters never died, and the war never happened**

 **The first part is also based on some tumblr post I saw**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.**

 **Draco P.O.V.**

"You know, maybe this isn't such a great idea..." Draco bit his lip and paced around his boyfriend's room.

It was summer break, just after their fifth year at Hogwarts, and Harry had insisted on introducing Draco to his parents.

"What if they hate me because I was horrible to you for the first three and a half years we knew each other?" Draco continued pacing, "What if they hate me because I'm a Malfoy? Our parents aren't exactly friends, Harry."

Harry sat cross legged on his bed, watching as Draco paces before him with a small smile playing across his lips, "They'll love you, don't worry so much."

Draco stopped pacing and stood before Harry, "But what if they don't?"

Harry shook his head and placed his hands on Draco's hips, pulling him closer, "They will. I promise."

Draco sighed and gave up, allowing himself to be pulled into Harry's lap, "When are they even getting back anyway? It's ten o'clock."

Harry shrugged, "I thought they were going to be back at five. They probably went out with Sirius and Remus."

Draco bit his lip again, "They know I'm here, right?"

Harry grimaced.

"Harry James Potter." Draco began, "You told your parents about us, right?"

Harry smiled innocently, "I thought maybe we could surprise them..."

Draco shouted at Harry for a good ten minutes until he finally calmed down enough to work up a good pout, which of course then turned into a heated make-out session.

They fell asleep in each other's arms at around one a.m. without ever meaning to.

 **Lily P.O.V.**

"James!" Lily shouted suddenly, shaking her inebriated husband, "we forgot about Harry."

James, Sirius, and Remus all glanced up from the poker game the four of them had been playing, and James smacked his forehead, "Oh I forgot, he said he had something to tell us."

Sirius snorted, "You forgot about your own child, congratulations Prongs."

"Shut it Padfoot." James punched him in the arm and stood, moving to grab his coat, "We can continue this game at our house."

The four of them gathered up the cards and took the floo system back to the Potters' residence in Godric's Hollow.

"You two set the game back up. We'll go see what Harry had to tell us." James made to leave, before doubling back to grab his hand of cards before Sirius had the chance to peek at them.

"James! Come look at this." Lily had a grin plastered across her face and was gesturing him over excitedly, "I guess this is what Harry had to tell us."

James' eyes bulged to the size of dinner plates as he saw his son curled up fast asleep with a Malfoy in his arms.

The next morning Lily stood at the bottom of the stairs and called up "Breakfast is ready lovebirds!"

Sirius and Remus snickered from their places at the kitchen counter, having stayed the night in the guestroom that was essentially theirs at that point.

Ten minutes later a sleepy Harry trudged down the stairs and poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Where's your little boyfriend?" Sirius nudged him in the ribs.

Harry smiled into his glass, "In the shower... something about first impressions not involving bed head."

Sirius snorted into his own cup and Lily smiled, "He makes you happy?"

Harry grinned, glancing back as a damp looking Draco cautiously entered the room, "Very."

James stood and offered his hand, "I never thought I would say this but, welcome to the family, Malfoy."

And Draco's grin made the sun seem weak.

 _ **Part Two**_

 **Harry P.O.V.**

"You know, maybe this isn't such a great idea..."

Draco smiled at him dryly, "Nice try, throwing my own words back at me, but my parents are hardly worse than yours."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, fine." Draco conceded, "But I promise they won't try to kill you."

"Yeah, because that's reassuring." Harry rolled his eyes but continued walking down the winding driveway leading to Malfoy Manor.

"At least I told them you were coming." Draco said pointedly.

"Thanks for that." Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Don't bloody mention it."

Draco paused before the great doors and reached out for Harry's hand, "It'll be fine."

Harry tried not to think about the fact that Draco sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than Harry.

Narcissa and Lucius were waiting for them just inside the foyer, Narcissa immediately ran to hug Draco while Lucius settled for extending his hand toward Harry.

"My son seems to genuinely like you." Lucius nodded awkwardly, and turned to hug his son, who gave Harry a confident smile.

Narcissa turned to Harry and appraised him with her eyes, "Not too shabby." she offered her hand and Harry took it gratefully. She smiled and Harry felt for the first time that this meeting may actually go well.

Dinner was a quiet affair, and Harry tried his best to keep up with their conversation, but he really just didn't know that much about wizard politics.

Finally, when they were leaving, Harry was pulled into a hug by Narcissa, "Take care of him." She whispered.

Harry's heart tugged as he hugged her back, "I will."

 **Narcissa P.O.V.**

Narcissa ran a hand through her husband's hair as he downed another glass of expensive wine.

"I thought it was bad when they were first years..." Lucius moaned, "Now we are going to hear about "Potter this, and Potter that" for the rest of our lives..."

Narcissa smiled as she thought back to the way her son had looked at Harry all throughout dinner, "Our son is happy, putting up with _that_ is the least we can do."

He would later deny it, but Narcissa swore she saw a small smile play across her husband's lips.

"Then again," she teased, "this means we'll be related to James and Lily."

Lucius groaned and thumped his head on their mahogany dining table.


	8. Drunken Draco

**A/N**

 **Au idea credit to mitsouparker on Tumblr**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters**

 **Draco P.O.V.**

Draco swayed uneasily on his feet, the world tipping and spinning around him. After a brief internal struggle, he managed to steady himself and glance at Pansy, who was hiding behind the squat bush by the front steps of the dark house.

She giggled at his unsteadiness and waved him on, nodding encouragingly, and swinging around a half empty bottle of tequila like it was some sort of a reward for him if he went through with this.

Sucking in a deep breath, Draco lifted a hand and promptly missed the doorbell by a good ten inches.

Irritated, and fighting to ignore Pansy's derisive snickering from the bush, Draco smashed the bell with his fist, pleased as he heard an obnoxious buzzing reverberating through the house.

In fact he was so pleased with himself that he punched the bell two or three more times until he finally noticed the door had opened and light was spilling out over him and onto the welcome mat beneath his feet.

Draco squinted against the light and lurched on his feet, bringing up one finger to point accusingly at the man in the doorway.

"First of all - " he hiccupped, "you're a dick." The world began to spin again, but Draco was determined to earn the rest of that bottle of tequila, if only to forget this disaster.

"Second of all - " he hiccupped again, "how fucking dare you - you _slut_."

The man moved toward him but Draco shoved him away weakly, "Third of all - " he waited for the hiccup, but continued anyway when it didn't come, "why the fuck is there only one shrub in front of your house? Where's the other one?"

"Fourth of all -"

No one would ever know what Draco's fourth point was as he abruptly passed out in the arms of a highly bewildered Harry Potter.

...

The next morning Draco woke up on an unfamiliar couch with a horrendous headache.

"Morning." Harry Potter, of all people, came into view, sheepishly clutching a glass of water and a vial of hangover potion, "Though I suppose technically it's the afternoon."

Draco groaned and rubbed his eyes, praying that when he opened them, he would be back in his bed at the Manor, and Potter would be gone.

No such luck was granted however, as Potter pushed the glass into his hands and began opening the vial.

"What the fuck happened last night?" Draco accepted the potion and washed it down with what he guessed was tap water - disgusting - and turned on his phone.

Five calls from Pansy. Seventeen texts. And a voicemail from Blaise.

"What the hell." Draco ran a hand through his hair, trying to piece together the broken events from the night before; the three of them had gone out drinking to forget Draco's recent break up with Theo Nott, and... the rest of the night was a blur.

"I could ask you the same thing, actually." Harry raised his eyebrows at Draco, "You rang my doorbell at three thirty in the morning, called me a dick, insulted my bush, and then passed out on my doorstep."

The final piece clicked into place and Draco vaguely recalled Pansy encouraging him to confront his cheating ex, and how they had apparated to his street, and - apparently - gotten the house numbers mixed up in their highly inebriated state.

"I was drunk, bad break up, long story." He mumbled, embarrassed.

Of all the people whose house he could have ended up in, it _had_ to be Potter's. The reason Draco had ever dated Nott in the first place.

"You're all right though?" Harry's eyebrows were furrowed, and if Draco hadn't known better, he would have said Harry seemed concerned for him.

"What's it to you, Potter?" Draco snarled, folding his arms. He knew he was being unnecessarily hostile, but this was _Potter_ for Merlin's sake.

Harry shrugged, frowning, "You were pretty drunk, was it that bad of a break up?"

Draco frowned, "He cheated on me, multiple times. With multiple people."

Harry nodded, "That does sound horrible. I'm assuming it was Theo Nott, as he's the only other wizard on this street, which would explain why you were banging on my door at ungodly hours."

Draco nodded glumly, "I didn't even like him that much, but the fact that he had the _audacity_ to cheat on _me_..." Draco shook his head, "You can tell your neighbor that he can expect a cruciatus curse up his ass if he ever tries to speak with me again."

To his immense surprise Harry chuckled, "I'll let him know."

Draco bit his lip, "Why are you being so nice to me? I woke you up in the middle of the night and passed out drunk on your doorstep, not to mention the fact that we hated each other for eight straight years..."

Harry shrugged, "I didn't hate you." At Draco's skeptical look he amended, "Okay, you were a prat, and I often wanted to punch your face in, but we were just kids... and we were all dealt hard hands during the War. We did what we had to in order to survive; I can't really blame you for that, can I?"

Draco felt overwhelmed by the sudden forgiveness, "Thanks, Harry." he mumbled quietly.

"No problem, Draco." Harry winked at him, "Now let's get some lunch... or breakfast in your case."

Draco agreed, smiling softly.

A few days later found them on their first date, to the surprise of nearly everyone in the wizarding world.

The Prophet had a field day, and headlines like "Ex Death Eater Bags Boy Who Lived" floated around for a while, but died down eventually, as everyone soon became used to the sight of Draco accompanying Harry to this event or that.

To this day Pansy claims that it was all part of her plan to pick the wrong house and set them up; but Draco - and nearly everyone else - knew better.

 **A/N**

 **I know this is terrible and rushed, but I felt like writing something.**

 **His fourth point was that Harry's eyes are "ridiculously fucking green"**

 **Good Memories and Nightmares**

 **\- MDL**


	9. OOTP

**A/N**

 **Hey everyone, sorry for not updating for a while...**

 **This is for Roserayrose who suggested an OOTP prompt**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters**

Draco groaned as his mind registered the pulsing of the green Inquisitorial Squad badge pinned to the front of his robes.

 _Umbridge._ He grit his teeth with the effort to keep himself from grimacing, _What does that old toad want this time?_

Reluctantly, Draco stood from his spot in one of the Slytherin common room's more comfy armchairs, and stretched, yawning widely.

"Leaving so soon, Draco?" Pansy sighed, "You promised me a game of Exploding Snap."

He nodded, "Sorry Pans, it's Umbridge again." Pansy's expression softened sympathetically, "It probably won't take too long though."

"Yeah," she snickered, "unless you get caught up stalking Potter again."

"Shhh!" Draco threw a cushion at her, glancing quickly around them to see if anyone had caught her derisive comment, "Pansy be quiet!"

Pansy just rolled her eyes, "It's not as if everyone hasn't already guessed, you prat. You only talk about him constantly."

"I'm leaving." Draco hurried to the doorway.

"Deny it all you want darling, but I can see you blushing!"

Draco shot her a glare as he left, catching the amused look in her eyes before making his way to the office of his least favorite teacher.

Draco took several detours as he walked, hoping to delay his meeting with Umbridge. Though, being the captain of her annoying little gang, he knew he would never be able to ignore her summons indefinitely.

The Inquisitorial Squad. Draco shook his head in disgust. Umbridge was clearly taking advantage of the ambition of his fellow Slytherins, and using them to bully the rest of the school into submission.

It was clever, he had to admit, but no one used his house to get what they wanted.

If it weren't for his father, Draco would have told her exactly where to stick her ridiculous "Squad" badge.

Sadly, Lucius had clearly instructed him to do whatever it took to remain on that old toad's good side; even if it meant surrendering control of his own house to her.

As he rounded the final corner before her office, he nearly ran headfirst into Harry Potter.

"Potter." Draco blinked, taking in Harry's furious expression, and the way he seemed to be holding his hand.

"Malfoy." He spat, glaring at the badge adhered to the front of Draco's robes.

Draco had just opened his mouth to ask Harry what had happened to his hand, when the door to Umbridge's office creaked open, causing Potter to wince and skirt around him.

"Wha-" Draco watched him go as Umbridge's squat form appeared in the doorway, ushering him inside the frilly office.

"Pay no attention to Potter, Mr. Malfoy." she settled herself behind her desk and began pouring ample amounts of sugar into a cup of tea. He shook his head adamantly when she offered one to him. "He was just leaving from his detention. The poor boy was going on again about You Know Who today in class." she pursed her lips.

Draco fought the urge to glare at her, "Right. What nonsense."

She seemed satisfied with his answer, and Draco began to toy with the edge of the frilly doily on her desk, simply to keep his hands occupied, and not around her throat, "So... you wished to see me, professor?"

"Ah! Yes." she smiled at him as though he were a prized grandchild of hers, and reached into a drawer under her desk, producing a dark black quill tipped with what looked like iron.

Draco's blood turned cold and rage coiled around in his stomach.

"I see you recognize this quill." Umbridge was watching him curiously.

Draco swallowed, and forced back the memories of spending weekends at his Aunt Bellatrix's manor, "I've seen them on sale at Borgin and Burke's."

Umbridge nodded, "Yes, well I have employed their use as punishment for the more troublesome students," Draco's mind flashed to Harry rushing around him, his right hand clutched in his left, "and I would like for you to oversee some of these detentions."

"I-" Draco was momentarily taken aback, "You want me to make students write with that thing?"

Umbridge nodded, "It would do well for you to set an example for the other students; if you are the one punishing them, then it will have a greater impact."

Draco swallowed, knowing that no amount of his father's anger would convince him to do this.

"I'm sorry professor," Draco lied smoothly, "I just simply don't have the time to be administering detentions at the moment, what with O.W.L.'s coming up."

Umbridge narrowed her eyes at him, "Pity."

Draco jumped as she snapped her desk drawer closed, "I suppose that will be all then. You may see yourself out, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco nodded gratefully and hurried from the room, breathing a sigh of relief once he had rounded the corner.

His thoughts were a jumbled mess as he strode through the halls, not paying particular attention to where he was headed, as long as it was away from that wretched office.

After a few minutes of walking, Draco spotted a familiar form perched on a window ledge about halfway down the corridor. He debated turning around, and yet a few seconds later found himself heading toward figure.

"What do you want?" Potter squinted at him suspiciously as he approached, still holding tightly to his right hand.

"Let me see." Draco held out his hand for Harry's, astonished when Harry reluctantly gave it to him.

Draco turned his hand over, examining the letters etched in sloppy handwriting over his otherwise smooth skin; _I must not tell lies_.

Draco frowned, and Harry pulled his hand back, "It hurts like hell." he chuckled humorlessly.

"Why aren't you in Gryffindor tower? Or the hospital wing?"

Potter rolled his eyes, "Hermione would just pester me to tell Dumbledore, and Madame Pomphrey would freak."

"Justifiably." Draco huffed, folding his arms across his chest.

Harry sighed, "What, and you're going to tell me they're right? That I should give Umbridge the satisfaction and go crying to Dumbledore?"

"Tch." Draco scoffed, "It's not as though that would do you any good."

Harry eyed him skeptically, "Why do you care, anyway?"

Draco shrugged, "Because I've had to use a quill like that before? Not to mention the fact that I hate Umbridge."

Draco wasn't quite sure why he was telling Harry any of this. It wasn't as though anyone would believe him if he told them, but it was still a huge risk.

"Says the captain of the Inquisitorial Squad."

Draco scowled, "If it wasn't for my father, I'd have fed this abhorrent pin to Hagrid's mutt by now."

To his immense surprise, Harry laughed then, "Wow, I never would have guessed."

"Oh please, I'm not that much of a prick." Draco felt a smile tug at the corners of his own lips, "If you want, I have some Essence of Murlap that will help your hand."

Harry raised an eyebrow but nodded happily, sliding from his position on the windowsill and following Draco down to the dungeons.

It was months later when Draco was summoned by Umbridge again.

"This is the seventh time this week." Draco sighed, rushing down the corridor; every time he felt the badge pulse he prayed that it wasn't Harry that he would be forced to discipline.

Harry had been all out of sorts ever since the attack on Weasley's father, and though he constantly assured him that he would be careful, Draco couldn't help but worry that Harry would pull something unexpected.

Sure enough, when he arrived at Umbridge's office, he was just in time to join the melee as the Golden Trio et alii faced off against the Inquisitorial Squad.

Harry was using the floo network; Draco had a pretty good guess who was on the other end, though there was nothing he could do as the room quieted down.

"Mr. Malfoy, hold this one." Umbridge flung the youngest Weasley at him unceremoniously, and reached a hand toward Harry.

Draco caught Ginny, who grimaced at him. Being one of the very few people who knew about his relationship with Harry, Draco was relieved that he had been tasked with holding her rather than, say, Ron, who looked as though he were about to bite Goyle.

Harry gasped as Umbridge yanked him forcefully out of the fire. His eyes met Draco's briefly before traveling around the room in horror.

Draco felt ashamed at his position, and afraid at the jubilant expression marring Umbridge's already toadish features.

He watched as Umbridge gloated at having captured Potter and his friends, and attempted to interrogate him on who he had contacted.

When Harry vehemently refused to divulge this information, Umbridge seemed positively thrilled, "Well." she sneered, "The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue."

Draco saw red as Umbridge raised her wand toward Harry, and without thinking, he threw himself in front of it, stretching his arms out wide to shield Harry from her.

"What!?" Umbridge took a step back, glaring at him in astonishment, "Mr. Malfoy, what is the meaning of this?"

Draco laughed humorlessly, "I'd say sorry professor, but I'm really not."

With that he stunned her before she could so much as raise a hand, and before he knew it, the rest of the Inquisitorial Squad was on the ground in various states of unconsciousness.

Draco kneeled down and gathered Harry in his arms, "I'm sorry. I just couldn't watch her do it."

Harry hugged him back softly, "It's not me you should be worried about."

Draco smiled softly, "I'm always worried about you."

Ginny cleared her throat from somewhere above them, "Guys, what are we doing? Harry did you get a hold of Sirius?"

Harry drew back and stood, facing his friends. Draco did not miss the way he stood slightly in front of him, as if to shield Draco from their judgment.

"Kreacher confirmed my vision."

There were surprised gasps all around; Draco for one, had no clue what was happening, and simply waited to be informed.

"What are we going to do now?" Ron asked.

"I'm going to the Ministry." Harry announced, and Draco's blood turned cold.

"The Ministry?"

Harry turned, as though he had forgotten Draco was there. Everyone else, excluding Ginny, glared at him.

"Yeah. What's it to you, ferret?" Ron snarled. Draco didn't take this personally, considering, though it was difficult for him to shake off the wounded expression on Harry's face.

"That's not important right now, Ron." Harry cut in, "All you need to know is that you can trust him." Harry turned to him then, "And yes the Ministry. Voldemort has Sirius there."

Draco flinched at the name, "You can't be serious. You're not going alone."

"Of course he's not." Hermione spoke up, "We're all coming too."

Harry glanced around, "No... guys..."

"Save it Harry."Neville looked determined, "We're coming."

Harry looked about to protest when Hermione spoke up again, "You can't exactly stop us."

"Fine." Harry sighed, seeming at his wit's end, "How are we going to get everyone there?"

"Thestrals of course." Luna spoke up as though this were the most obvious thing in the world.

Harry nodded, "As long as they're fast enough."

Luna affirmed this, and they all headed as one to the doorway. Draco made to follow them when Harry stopped him, "You can't come."

"Like hell I'm not going, Potter." Draco folded his arms defiantly, "If Longbottom is going, then so am I."

Harry placed a hand on his shoulder, for once not in the mood to dispute him, "Please, we need someone here to clean up this mess," he indicated the office strewn with unconscious bodies, "not to mention what could happen to your family if Voldemort sees you working with me."

Draco sighed, knowing he was right; if he was discovered, then his father and mother would most likely be murdered.

"Please stay safe." Draco touched his forehead to Harry's.

He then looked to Ginny, "Make sure he comes back."

Ginny rolled her eyes affectionately, "Not to mention the rest of us."

Draco watched as they left; Harry rushing, as Ginny attempted to calm him down, while Ron and Neville shot him suspicious looks over their shoulders.

Draco sighed, turning back to the office, resigning himself to a night full of stress and worry.

The next day found Draco and Harry in the room of requirement; Harry sobbing shamelessly into Draco's shoulder, as Draco rubbed circles on his back soothingly.

"I'm s-sorry." Harry sniffed, his breath still hitching, "You must be upset about your father. When I asked you to meet me here... I didn't mean to end up like this."

Harry had been recounting the battle in the Department of Mysteries. When he got to the part about Sirius, he had finally broken down, and it was all Draco could do to keep him from breaking something.

"Don't you dare apologize." Draco attempted to smooth Harry's hair back, "Sirius was more of a father to you than mine ever was to me."

Harry rested his forehead on Draco's, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, that's hardly your fault." Draco managed a weak smile: it was true that he was much less shaken by the events that had occurred than Harry was, at least his father was still alive.

And if he were being completely honest with himself, his father had gotten what he deserved; a few years in Azkaban would probably serve him well.

For now though, he concentrated on Harry. Draco knew that there would be no getting over this for him, as Harry had barely anyone left, and if Draco was right about what was brewing on the horizon, this wasn't the last death that he would encounter.

"Harry." He mumbled, watching the way Harry lifted his head and met Draco's eyes, "I love you."

Harry smiled tentatively for the first time in what had to have been days, "I love you too."

 **A/N**

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Prompts are encouraged, and as always, feel free to Favorite/Follow/Review!**

 **Good Memories and Nightmares**

 **\- MDL**


	10. Oblivious

**A/N**

 **Wow, I haven't updated this in a while... here's a rather long drabble to make up for it!**

 **(Thanks again to Roserayrose for prompting me to write this!)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

 **Draco P.O.V.**

"Hey!" Harry bounded into the room of requirement and swept Draco up in his arms, spinning him around excitedly.

"Harry!" Draco exclaimed reproachfully; being twirled around hadn't been top his to-do list that day, even if it was by Harry.

"So Draco," Harry said, once he had set Draco back on his feet, "we've been dating for quite a while now. A year actually, since we just got back to school."

"You had better not be proposing to me, Potter."

Harry looked confused for a moment and then chuckled, "You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"Get to the point, Potter." Draco tried, and failed, to hide the blush dusting his cheeks.

"I just... I think..." It seemed as though he was having second thoughts about what he had been about to ask, "Maybe it's time we told everyone."

Seeing the look on Draco's face he quickly amended, "Not _everyone_ everyone... but our friends? Like Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Zabini..."

He trailed off as he noticed Draco's horrified expression. Shaking his head vehemently, Draco said, "We can't, Harry, we just... can't."

It was a lame argument, but how could he say that he didn't want his friends to know about him without making it seem as though he were ashamed of Harry?

Harry seemed to deflate, "Please, Draco, you know they would understand."

"Would they though?" He could see that Harry saw what he meant.

Ron despised Draco, and Hermione had actually _punched_ him last year. There was no way they would just openly accept Draco into their little hero cult. Not without an extensive psych evaluation of one or both of them. At the least.

"Everyone will be too preoccupied with the upcoming tournament to care about us." Harry argued.

Draco arched an eyebrow at him, "You seriously underestimate how famous you are."

"I see your point." Harry admitted, "But it's getting hard to lie to them. At least promise me that we'll tell them at some point."

"Or. We could not." Draco suggested, only half-jokingly.

"You want to carry on sneaking around for the rest of our lives."

Draco smiled in what he hoped was a convincingly hopeful expression, and Harry just raised his eyebrows disbelievingly.

"You're impossible." He shook his head, but leaned in for a kiss anyway.

Draco leaned in to kiss back, and Harry pulled away slightly, "Promise."

Draco moaned, "This is cheating."

Harry pulled back slightly farther and Draco conceded, "Okay, okay I promise. Now kiss me you idiot."

Harry smirked and pulled him closer once again, "Oh good, I thought I was going to have to leave the room."

"Shut up." Draco rolled his eyes.

* * *

"You didn't actually sign up, did you?" Draco asked, failing miserably to make his question sound sarcastic.

He had tracked Harry down in the hallway after the school champions had been chosen, dread pumping through his veins, "You're not seriously going to have to compete?"

"That was fast, Malfoy." Ron scowled, "Always have to be the first to mock Harry, don't you? Blimey Harry, it's like he fancies you or something."

Ron "humphed" exasperatedly and turned to lead the trio away. Harry shrugged and smiled cheekily over his shoulder at Draco, who shot him a "you had better explain everything to me in detail later" glare.

As they left Draco shook his head at their retreating backs, wondering at the dumb luck that seemed to favor their relationship.

* * *

With the first task just days away Draco was starting to get nervous for Harry. Not being able to outwardly help him was a huge pain, and Harry was spending increasingly large amounts of time in the library with Granger and Weasley.

Draco had been the one to tell Harry he needed to devote as much time as possible preparing, though this meant that the only time they got to see one another was when Draco instigated the usual precautionary teasing and tormenting.

"Are you starting to regret being such a massive attention whore yet, Potter?" Draco had sneered at Harry in the hallway one morning two days from the first task.

"You're just jealous I'm not your whore, Malfoy." Harry had shot back.

Draco had been forced to stride away quickly as his face heated up at the implications.

"Damn," Blaize had remarked, "you're so disgusted by the idea of sleeping with Potter that your face is turning red."

Draco didn't know whether to thank Merlin that his best friend was an idiot, or rethink his relationship with Blaize altogether.

* * *

"Harry! Oh Merlin, you're alright?" Draco burst into the healing tent after the first task had ended, fretting frantically over Harry, checking him for burns or cuts or worse.

"I'm fine, Draco, really." Harry chuckled, "I doubt you're a better healer than Madam Pomphrey anyway."

Draco folded his arms and sniffed disdainfully, "Well it's hardly my fault you insist on putting yourself in imminent danger on a monthly basis."

Harry rolled his eyes affectionately, "You know I didn't sign up on purpose."

"That doesn't change my argument."

They were interrupted at that moment by a windswept Hermione bursting through the tent flap, "Harry... Oh."

She took in Harry lying in the cot clutching the golden egg, and Draco standing over him, arms crossed and expression pouty.

"Don't you have a shred of decency Malfoy?" Hermione stormed over, and Draco shrank back, afraid of being punched again, "Harry nearly died and now he has to deal with you tormenting him."

"I-" Draco began and then faltered.

"Yeah Malfoy?" Harry asked. He seemed to be challenging Draco to tell Hermione the truth.

Composing his features, Draco sneered, "Whatever, Granger, I was just letting our _champion_ know that I won the bet against my father." He hoped Granger didn't notice how quickly he hurried from the tent, nearly running headlong into a shameful looking Ron just outside the tent.

Draco rolled his eyes, recalling Harry's many rants about his and Ron's argument. "Just get it over with and apologize to the idiot, the whole school is tired of your bickering."

Ron narrowed his eyes at Draco, "Sod off Malfoy."

Some people just couldn't take a bit of borderline friendly advice.

* * *

One night before the second task, Harry and Draco were on their way back from another late night walk about the castle as they contemplated how to interpret Harry's clue. This had been their compromise as Draco had become increasingly frustrated that he wasn't able to help Harry openly.

They had taken off the invisibility cloak as they were nearly back to the entrance to the dungeons, when Ron and Hermione had suddenly come around the corner ahead of them.

Draco froze in place and Harry stopped alongside him, noticeably less perturbed by their arrival. Draco knew Harry would never tell his friends without Draco's permission, though he knew that Harry wasn't putting in the same amount of effort as him to keep their relationship a secret.

"Adherium!" Draco whispered quickly, pointing his wand to their hands before Hermione and Ron noticed them.

"You idiot, Potter!" He exclaimed loudly enough to be heard by the approaching duo.

"Harry! What's wrong?" Hermione and Ron ran up to them.

"Mate, how did you manage to get stuck to Malfoy?" Ron asked incredulously, shooting Draco an accusatory glare.

Harry raised their hands experimentally, Draco's sticking charm effectively gluing them together, "Beats me."

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry's half arsed attempts, "He nearly ran into me in the hallway, and when I was in the middle of telling him off, someone hit us from behind with this sticking charm."

Draco wanted to hide from his lame excuse, he was sure Granger at least would see through it. The chances of them happening to run into each other in the middle of the night, plus a mystery enemy who also happened to run into them was ridiculous at best.

"I'm surprised you don't know the counter charm, Malfoy." Granger remarked, pulling out her wand as she spoke.

When his hand was free, Draco pulled it away as though he had been burned and sneered at them all, "No one breathes a word of this."

Harry snorted, "Yeah, like I want people to know about this."

Draco shot him an obvious glare, though Granger and the Weasel seemed to take this as general enmity, as they pulled Harry away from him and back to their lion's den.

* * *

 _Sod it._ Draco thought. All of the other champions had been out of the water for quite some time, and there was still no sign of Harry.

 _Of course I pick the one guy who is constantly in danger of bloody_ dying _._ Draco thought bitterly as he made his way to the front of the stands.

Summoning up his best sarcastic tone, he tapped Neville Longbottom on the shoulder. Neville turned around and groaned, "Wonderful. Just what we needed, have you got a couple dementors with you as well, or are they running late?"

Draco scoffed, "I don't need dementors to make you miserable, Longbottom, your level of magical achievement does all the work for me." before he could retort, Draco cut him off, "I wanted to know how reliable Harry's... technique, is."

"What, are you crossing your fingers he'll drown?" Neville glared at him.

Draco sniffed haughtily, "I just want to know whether I placed my bets correctly."

Neville, of all people, seemed about to punch him, and Draco felt inclined to let him, when Harry suddenly broke the surface of the water, and Draco could have cried from relief if he wasn't so busy trying to seem put off.

* * *

"Just once more." Draco tried to seem encouraging as Harry tried yet another defensive spell from the thousands listed in the dusty book lying open on a desk between them.

They had taken over an abandoned classroom as Draco aided Harry in his cramming for the third task.

"Here, let me show you." Draco raised his own wand and quickly reduced the desk nearest them to ashes, "You just have to flick your wrist a bit more."

Harry smiled exhaustedly and shook his head, "How in the world did I manage to find such a smart boyfriend?"

Draco smiled softly, "The world may never know."

Just that moment Hermione walked into the classroom, "Oh Harry! I was just looking for a new room to us practice more spells in..."

She trailed off as she noticed Draco. She glanced at their extended wands and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I suppose this is one way to practice defensive magic, but honestly Harry... If you're going to fight I won't be a part of it. I'm not serving detention just because the two of you got into another hissy fit."

She stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Oh come on!" Harry threw his arms up in exasperation and Draco shook his head, trying to keep himself from smiling, "How oblivious can they be?"

"Apparently very." Draco smirked.

"Lucky us." Harry grumbled.

Draco crossed the room, and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, "Stop pouting, I promised we'd tell them eventually. Now is just not the right time."

"When will it be?" Harry frowned, knowing Draco didn't have a good answer to that.

* * *

Draco's heart stopped as the crowd roared to life around him. Harry and Cedric Diggory had appeared before the stands, though no one seemed to notice the fact that one of them wasn't moving.

Draco stood as though in a trance and began to shove his way through the crowd, desperately trying to reach Harry.

He could feel rather than sense the moment the crowd realized what he already knew. Cedric was dead.

He had to get to Harry.

when he had finally managed to break through the crowd, Dumbledore was standing over Harry, attempting to pry him from Diggory. "Move." Draco said quietly.

Dumbledore turned and sighed in relief, "Mr. Malfoy, if you would lend me a hand."

Draco didn't have the energy or mind to question how Dumbledore knew, but instead knelt by Harry, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Harry."

He turned at the sound of Draco's voice and wrapped his arms around his neck, sobbing into Draco's shoulder. Draco didn't have the wherewithal to determine whether the gasp of astonishment had come from Hermione or Ron. Either way they knew.

Everyone now knew.

All he could do was hold onto Harry as he sobbed.

Somewhere to their left Draco heard lots of shouting and managed to catch Dumbledore calmly stunning a man who looked suspiciously like Barty Crouch, though Draco didn't care to know.

Cedric's body was taken away, and the crowd was being ushered away from the scene. Soon it was just him, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Blaize and Pansy, who had managed to force their way over to them.

"Shhh. It's okay." Draco ran a hand through Harry's hair, knowing full well it wasn't okay.

"He's back." Harry sobbed.

"Who?" Dumbledore had returned and was standing over them, his eyes for once intense.

"Voldemort."

Draco flinched back from the word, and Dumbledore quickly pulled Harry to his feet, "I'm sorry Harry, but I will need to question you immediately before the memory fades from your mind. I'm sure your..." he glanced at Draco, "friends will meet up with you later."

Harry seemed to gather himself together and nodded, "Of course, professor." he glanced at Draco, then shot an apologetic glance at Ron and Hermione before allowing himself to be carted away by Dumbledore.

The five of them stood awkwardly for a few moments before Pansy finally broke the silence by slapping Draco upside the head.

"Oww! Pansy! What the hell was that for?" Draco exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head sorely.

"You know full well what that was for, how could you not tell us you're with Potter?" Pansy folded her arms, and Draco flinched.

"Well..."

"Why didn't Harry tell us..." Hermione was frowning and Ron seemed uncomfortable around the three Slytherins.

"He wanted to." Draco shrugged awkwardly, "I was afraid of everyone finding out."

Pansy hit him upside the head again.

"Oww!"

"I'm sorry for my idiot best friend." Pansy rolled her eyes.

Hermione seemed as if she was considering smiling, but instead shook her head. "I expect a full explanation from both of you later, but for now..." she trailed off, "For now I'm okay with it as long as he's happy."

Draco hastily nodded, and Hermione chewed her lip thoughtfully before leading Ron back toward the castle.

"Well," said Pansy, "she'll make an interesting friend in law."

"Friend in law?"

 **A/N**

 **I hope you liked it, and if anyone has any more prompts feel free to leave them in the reviews!**

 **Good Memories and Nightmares**

 **\- MDL**


End file.
